Morbidly Misunderstood
by Dragon16
Summary: There's a new teacher at hogwarts.....what surprises are in store?
1. the beggining

bMorbidly Mistunderstood/b  
  
bCh. 1/b  
  
Wind blew through the trees. The lush grass rippled like a sea of emerald green. A tall lanky woman stood with her head craned upward, her long robes billowing around her. She was standing, rooted to the spot, staring up at the large ancient looking castle before her. Her blank gaze was suddenly broken by the sound of loud rumbling thunder in the distance. Pulling her wand from her robes, she muttered something under her breath, causing the trunk beside her to rise up into the air and float beside her as she walked up to the large wooden doors.  
  
"Good morning. You must be the new defense against the dark arts teacher, Morgan Locke, correct?" The woman named McGonagall greeted the new teacher.  
  
Morgan nodded, "and you must be Minerva McGonagall." She said quietly, looking around the large entrance hall.  
  
"Yes. Well, if you will follow me, I will show you where you your office is and where you will be staying throughout this year."  
  
Morgan nodded again and followed McGonagall up the large marble staircase. She looked this way and that taking in all the sights. Portraits waved at them and greeted them warmly as they walked past. When they arrived at the office, McGonagall stopped and turned to Morgan.  
  
"Here is your office. Feel free to decorate it to your tastes. The students will be arriving tonight for the sorting ceremony and the beginning of the year feast, we would like it very much if you could make it there. I will leave you here to unpack your things, feel free to roam around a bit, meet the rest of the staff if you like. I'll see you later on, I must make preparations for the sorting ceremony." With that, McGonagall walked away.  
  
"Thank you!" Morgan called, and walked into her new office.  
  
~~~ A skinny boy with untidy jet black hair was walking alongside a family, all of whom had flaming red hair. His name was Harry Potter, the boy who lived. They walked quickly along to a column between platforms 9 and 10. A woman from the group ushered the others forward.  
  
"Okay, Ginny, you first." She said, nudging he youngest child towards the column.  
  
Ginny ran at the column, and vanished in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Harry, Ron you n-"  
  
But the two boys were a step ahead. The leaned casually on the wall and slipped through, pulling their carts behind them. The woman, known as Mrs. Weasly came up behind them to see them off. She hugged them and waved as they boarded the bright red train with a sign bearing the name "Hogwarts express" on the front. "Be careful!" she called at them.  
  
"We will!" Ron called back.  
  
The three of them looked around for an empty compartment, and came across one with only one person inside. A girl with bushy brown hair sat grinning at them and motioned for them to come in. They came in and put their trunks on the rack above with the two boys' owl's hooting and twittering in their cages next to them.  
  
"Hey Hermione," Harry said smiling back at her.  
  
"Hello, so did you all have a good summer?" Hermione asked them  
  
"Oh yeah it was great! Harry came over and spent most of the summer with us. Fred and George developed more jokes for their joke shop. Popping Pills I believe." Ron replied  
  
"Popping pills? What do ithey/i do?" Hermione ask with an odd expression of disgust on her face.  
  
"Send multi coloured sparks flying from your mouth.."  
  
Hermione said nothing, just rolled her eyes and adjusted herself in her seat. The train trudged along, trees flashed by the window here and there. Dull gray clouds bean to cover the sky. Ron and Hermione, being prefects, got up every now and then to patrol the corridors. As it steadily became darker, they changed into their school robes and awaited their arrival at Hogwarts. 


	2. new teacher and high scores

They arrived at Hogwarts and got off the train. Wind was blowing, ruffling their hair and robes.  
  
A familiar voice could be heard as they walked towards the carriages, "Firs' years! Firs' years come with me!"  
  
"Hey Hagrid!" they called to the giant of a man holding a lantern.  
  
He waved at them and continued to round up the first years. Harry and company continued on to the carriages where the large horses, called thestrals, where patiently awaiting the signal for them to ride off. They all got into a carriage and chatted happily until there was a small jerk and they were off to Hogwarts.  
  
~~~ Morgan stepped back to the door of her office, admiring her handiwork. She had put midnight blue curtains up over the window and tied them back with a silver chain-like string. She had bewitched the ceiling to look like the night sky, which twinkled brightly with glittering stars. She had a small bookshelf with many books on defense magic. Now that she was happy with her office's appearance, she dug her best robes out of her trunk and put them on. She put her long dark hair up into a ponytail, then clipped it up with a silver barrette adorned with sparkling red roses, allowing some of it to fall out elegantly. She grabbed her wand, stuffed it back into her robes and ran downstairs to the great hall, brushing her long bangs out of her face as she went. When she arrived at the great hall she rushed in and quickly sat in her place at the staff table. She greeted the other members of the staff and began a conversation with professor Flitwick who was sitting next to her. Soon, students filed in and sat at their house tables, chatting happily. A few minutes after the 2nd-7th year students came in, the first years walked nervously in a line behind Professor McGonagall. As the chattering died down, McGonagall lead the students up to the front of the great hall and unrolled a piece of parchment.  
  
"When I call your name, please come forward, sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head. Archer, John!" McGonagall said and a small boy with light blonde hair walked nervously up to the stool.  
  
McGonagall put the sorting hat on the boy's head and it slipped down over his head, straight down to his shoulders.  
  
After a few minutes, the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" and the Hufflepuff table cheered as John ran to sit with them. The sorting continued and ended with many students becoming restless and hungry. Dumbledore stood after the last person's name had been called.  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts, and for the first years, welcome! I would like to remind everyone that the forest is off limits to students. Also, it is my pleasure to introduce your new defense against the dark arts teacher: Professor Locke." Dumbledore gestured towards Morgan as students clapped, Morgan smiled a little, "now, without further a due, let the feast begin!"  
  
Food sprang up onto their plates and the eager students dug in. Harry dished some food onto his plate, and looked up at Morgan. She was carrying on her conversation with Flitwick, her eyes sparkling with joy. Harry surveyed her face, she was quite pale, and although she was clearly young, her face had small signs of weariness. This reminded him of Lupin, which caused him to smile to himself. He turned back to his plate and began eating, talking to his friends between mouthfuls.  
  
"So, what do you-" Harry paused in order to swallow a bit of steak he had been chewing on, "--think of the new defense against the dark art teacher?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh...I dunno" Ron said, turning to look up at Morgan, "Hmmm..She doesn't look all that bad. As long as she's not like Umbridge, I'm happy."  
  
"I second that." Neville piped up from beside Hermione.  
  
"Professor Locke looks perfectly fine to me. I suppose we'll find out soon enough, we have her right after herbology tomorrow." Hermione stated.  
  
Morgan had finished her meal and stood up as the students filed out of the great hall. The first years were lead by the prefects up to the dormitories. The teachers followed behind and headed to their offices, in order to finish preparing their lessons for the next day. Morgan was the last person left in the great hall. She paused for a moment at the large wooden doors. She looked around, up at the ceiling much like hers in her office, at the long tables where the students will sit for meals the rest of the year, at the faculty table, and then walked out. The teachers and students had already disappeared to their rooms, so Morgan decided to look around a bit more. She passed numerous suits of armor, many snoozing portraits, and even a small piece of marsh that was roped off under a window. After a while of exploring she headed back to her office, hoping that everything would go well the next day.  
  
~~~~ Sunlight streamed through the hangings on Harry's bed. Harry awoke and stared up at the golden threads of light for a few moments. He sat up, yawned and got dressed. When he walked downstairs there were already quite a few people in the common room, arranging books and such in their bags. Hermione and Ron were sitting near the fire, waiting for him.  
  
"Good morning Harry" Hermione greeted him warmly.  
  
"Good morning" Harry replied.  
  
Ron was busying himself with re-arranging the contents of his bag, trying to find a spot to put his dragon hide gloves. Hermione nudged him with her elbow causing him to look up, he realized Harry was there, and said "hi". Harry started up a conversation about the day ahead as they walked down to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
"I'm almost looking forward to defense against the dark arts..I wanna see what Professor Locke is like." Ron said.  
  
"Me too." Harry said.  
  
They entered the great hall and sat down, greeting all of their friends who had beaten them there. The morning post streamed in and owls flew above their heads, occasionally dropping mail in people's cereal bowls. Harry couldn't help but look up at the staff table. Professor Locke was absent from the table. Harry thought this to be odd but shrugged it off. They finished their breakfast and set off for the greenhouses. The bright blue sky was littered with small wisps of clouds. The morning dew sparkled like diamonds on the grass. They reached the green houses, where a few students were waiting for professor Sprout to arrive.  
  
"Good morning class!" professor sprout said cheerfully walking up to her class.  
  
They all walked in and professor sprout began instructing them on what to do. They spent most of the class pruning plants called Snapping Snips, which looked much like oversized Venus Fly Traps, except the fact that they had sharper fangs and had more of a sickly purple colour rather than green. Many of them came out with small cuts and scrapes from the large plants. They quickly headed to the defense against the dark arts classroom after herbology had been dismissed.  
  
People gasped as they entered the room. There were shelves full of books, various odd-looking items, and even small creatures moving about lazily in tanks or cages. Professor Locke was leaning on her desk smiling at students as they came in. Everyone sat down looking at their surroundings. Hermione was surveying the book shelves, admiring the hundreds of books place upon them. Harry and Ron took interest in the creatures and items.  
  
"Hello, everyone. As you all know, I am Professor Locke, your new defense against the dark arts teacher. Before we begin new lessons I would like to get to know everyone a little better, and what kind of things you have been learning in this class." Professor Locke said with a joyful smile.  
  
She asked everyone to state their name when she pointed to them. They each stood one by one and said their names. When Harry stood up and said his name she looked at him in a delightful manner, and to Harry's surprise, she never even looked at his scar. She continued calling people to introduce themselves.  
  
"Okay, now that I know all of your names, I would like to know what kind of stuff you have been learning in previous years."  
  
Many people's hands shot up. Professor Locke called on everyone one by one until there were no hands left. They told her mainly about 3rd year with Lupin, how he taught them how to get rid of a boggart and how they learned about dark creatures and such. When it was time to leave the students chatted happily as they walked out, waving and saying goodbye to professor Locke. Overall, Harry thought that the class was quite fun.  
  
They had potions next. Harry wasn't sure what to expect when he got there. Would Snape still be mad at him for what happened during his occulmency lessons the previous school year? Harry sifted through his thoughts carefully trying to think of every possible way to avoid any problems. Ron looked at Harry, who had a glazed look on his face.  
  
"Harry, is something wrong, mate?" Ron asked, nudging Harry with his elbow.  
  
Harry immediately snapped out of it, "huh? Oh no, nothing's wrong, just thinking."  
  
They continued on their way to potions, arriving just in time to get the best spot in the back of the classroom. The familiar jars filled with odd substances glimmered in the light of the torches lining the walls. Students bean to get out the supplies they might need for the lesson. The soft thud of books being set on the tables was heard around the room, students were shifting uncomfortably in their seats, and parchment rustled. The door opened with a creak and Snape walked in. All went silent as he went to the front of the class, turned on a heel and stared coldly at all of them.  
  
To everyone's surprise, Snape didn't say much about anyone or anything, just went up to the blackboard and began writing instructions. He was grumpy as usual, but something wasn't quite right. When every one finished making their potions they put some in a flask and took it up to Snape. Oddly enough, when Harry handed Snape his flask-- snape was muttering about something--Snape took it moodily and marked it. Harry took it back and sat back down in a bit of a daze.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong? did Snape say something to you?" hermione asked.  
  
Harry shook his head and held his flask out for both Ron and Hermione to see. They both gasped when they saw the marking, it was a high score.  
  
"Harry, do you think.....Maybe snape got hit with something really heavy..... " Ron suggested.  
  
Harry shrugged, it was odd, but he wasn't complaining. His first high score in potions, it felt weird.  
  
"I dunno what happened to him....but he was muttering something when I went up there." Harry said, staring at the flask he still held in his hand.  
  
"What was he saying?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I didn't catch much of it...just tiny bits and peices....he said something about...Blood I think...and I heard something about potions for another teacher....I have no idea what he was talking about...." 


End file.
